Pride and prejudice falls in love with twilight
by crotia
Summary: Lupa is the daughter of Nessie and Jacob. When she transports herself into Pride and prejudice she falls in love with the son of Mr and Mrs Darcy. How is she going to adapt to the rules of this society. Can she ever go home. And more importantly, how is she going to tell her love were she came from and why she doesn't age. Or should she leave him to his live.
1. teen hormones

_Hey, Just wanted to say that I don't own twilight nor pride and prejudice._

_This is the first fanfiction I've ever made so I'm kinda nervous and looking forward to you reviews._

_I'm not from an English speaking country and I have only just had 3 years of English on school so it's possible I missed some faults. If you see any please pm me and say what I did wrong so I can change it if possible or at least do it good the next time. Enjoy ;D_

Lupa pov

I felt how my body relaxed as my grandpa started his silver Volvo S60R to go home.

One of my friends Lillian had spend the whole lunch break complaining how 'old school' her dad was. Because she needed to be home at 10. And how he made her come home at 9 after she told him how stupid that rule was.

And then she was going on and on about how lucky I was whit a dad like Carlisle, because he was so young and nice. Ha if she only knew. If Rose of one of the others talked to Carlisle that way he made sure that they were sorry afterwards.

He has literally centuries experience in handling teens and didn't avoid much more old fashioned punishments then Lillians dad would even consider. But he always tried to adjust the punishment to the person as we had all very different characters, pasts and we grown up in really different kinds of cultures.

Not that he punished me much. He let that to my parents. Though I'm pretty sure he and Granny (That's how I call Esme) kept an eye on it and helped my parents with their parenting often.

Just as they did help with raising my mom.

I guess my family is just really weird. I mean we have Esme who is a mother figure to all of us. Though some of us need it more than the others and to my mom and I she acts a little more like a grandma.

And then there's Carlisle. He is clearly the head of the family. He is mentally only 4 years older than Emmett but he and Granny are far more mature. But in Emmetts case there are twelve year olds who are more mature so that doesn't say much.

Beside me I hear Edward chuckle. Another thing which isn't normal in my family. We never have any privacy with all the powers that come with our species and the special powers. We're all supernatural.

I'm half human, quarter wolf and quarter vampire. Especially Carlisle and daddy are curious how that will work out as original vampires and the Quileute wolfs are enemies. I also have a special power. I can transport. But it is really exhausting as I don't have ever lasting energy.

The car pulled into our garage. I looked over to the motor spot. Uncle Jazz has a Ducati 848 and my dad has a Harley sprint. Daddy says that he likes it more knowing that he fixed the motor himself.

And next to my fathers motor is mine. My very own beauty. Yesterday my father and Rose picked it up at some sort of junkyard. My mother was horrified when daddy told her that he wanted to fix it with me and Rose so I could have my very own motorcycle.

After a lot of pleading she gave in. Finally! We are going to start with it after we're done with speeding up Emmetts truck.

Rose is my favourite aunt. We spend a lot of time with my dad fixing up cars. To the horror of Alice who says it ruins my nails. Yeah right, like I care.

"Lupa, how could you!" As you think about the devil. They said that they wouldn't be back from their hunt until tomorrow morning so I didn't bother to put on the awful high heels that she bought me. It isn't that I don't like high heels or something but I just wasn't in the mood for it this morning.

Alice and I had both compromised on my clothing. We agreed that I would wear whatever things she bought me as long as it was within my clothing style and liking. And then she would earn 5 hours shopping time a week.

"Well I picked up my sneakers, put them on my feet and tied the laces. It wasn't that hard really." I was just to pissed off to do nice to my dear great aunt right now.

"But I thought that we agreed that you were going to wear those heels today." Alice is looking at me with accusing golden eyes.

The only ones that don't have golden eyes are my parents and me. I have big oval eyes and my irises are dark brown with bright green accents. My skin is light olive coloured and I have long silk black hair with thick curls. My body is long and slender like my fathers with some hints of my mothers fragile body and some womanly curves.

I'm glad with the way my body is built and the natural extra elegance of the vampires cause I like dancing. I love how I can feel my body stretching.

I even have a dancing room connected to mine. It has one wall made of mirrors. It has a barre and a hard wooden floor. And of course a good music installation.

"Yeah Alice I know I just wasn't in the mood today"

I heard how Alice continued with talking about how I had promised. And then me and my teen brain just snapped. I just couldn't handle it anymore I really needed a break from my family to calm down.

I felt the familiar pressure building in my chest while making myself ready to transport to my favourite place in the woods. The moment I was of, I knew I had put to much force after it. A little like when you need to jump onto something. If you don't have enough force you don't get high enough and you fall and look stupid. And when you put to much force after it then you have to much speed and fall of on the other side. And look stupid.

Then I felt some tug. And that was something knew.

Suddenly the pressure left my body and I gasped for breath. I felt a little nausea's , thirsty and extremely tired. I must have transported a long way for that kind of effects.

Then I heard someone stumbling. Followed by a moan in pain. I looked up from the ground and saw a boy. His skin sickly white, pain written on his angelic features and in his beautiful dark blue eyes. His near black dark brown hair was stood in odd angles. He had scratches all over his body.


	2. meeting mr-dark-blue-eyes

_Then I heard someone stumbling. Followed by a moan in pain. I looked up from the ground and saw a boy. His skin sickly white, pain written on his angelic features and in his beautiful dark blue eyes. His near black dark brown hair stood in odd angles. He had scratches all over his body._

Than I decided that I would do anything to see him healthy and happy. And that quit shocked me as I cared way to much for someone I just met.

I was at his sight in an instant. "Are you alright?" I asked while looking around noticing we were in some forest. Not that the question was needed even a four-year old could see that he wasn't 'alright'.

Recalling everything that Carlisle learned me I checked him over for serious injuries. He had some scratches mostly on his hands from taking the fall and there was some mud on his clothes. He must have fallen more than once cause he had dirt on his bud and he just fell on his knees.

Now I started to pay attention to his clothes. They were strange old-fashioned. It looked like something out my history books or some movie about the renaissance. But I didn't pay much attention to it except from my irritation that I couldn't see if he had any other injuries. He surely must have some if the look on his face was anything to go by.

"Can you tell me where you're hurt?"

"My left ankle and ribcage." He moaned a little while speaking but the pain seemed to subdue a little.

I helped him sit up against a tree and opened the buttons of his shirt revealing a muscular chest with a large purple bruise already forming on its left side. He gave me a funny look but other than that kept silent.

I let my hand trail over the bruise keeping my touch as light as possible while determining that none of is ribs was in fact broken. At first he had tensed up when I touched him but to my great satisfaction he relaxed some when he began to feel the numbing effect of my cold hand. And I was perfectly willing to sooth his pain if that mend I could let my hand lay on his chest a little longer. Wow, where did that come from?

"You haven't broken any ribs, they are badly bruised though and its going to hurt for a while. Oh, and I'm Lupa by the way."

"I am William Darcy and I'm sorry that we couldn't make acquainted under any more desirable circumstances."

I giggled at his way of speaking and his last name while replying: "Good meeting you it Willie." And then after glancing at his boots continued: "With those kind of boots I think your foot will be as good as it possibly can be. I don't think you should keep walking around on it though. Coming to think of it, do you walk around the woods with bruised ribs and feet often or is this a one time thing?"

While saying this I had the pleasure of seeing mr-dark-blue-eyes stunned and then slowly flushing in mild irritation and embarrassment. And I thought it looked cute. And I certainly was going to keep the nickname.

I took my hand of his chest and said: "Wow easy dark-blue-eyes, there's no need to get your knickers in a twitch. I was just joking. But really what happened and what's up with the clothes?"

Okay now he looked more annoyed than embarrassed. Way to go Lupa. Maybe my mother was right about Emmett rubbing off on me.

"Miss Lupa I don't reckon giving you permission to use my first name let alone a nickname. I have no idea what you mean by me 'getting my knickers in a twist' and I seas to see what is wrong with my clothes except from the fact that are a little torn and filthy. Which is by no means strange according to the situation. And I also don't think the situation really lends itself for jokes."

He took a deep breath probably to compose himself and continued: "As to your other question, I was riding on my horse on _our_ grounds when my horse started and threw me of."

Now I was getting a little annoyed too.

"Oh come on, do you seriously want me to call you 'mr Darcy' with a last name like that I would have changed it already. Why didn't your parents give you your mothers last name anyway? Or are they big 'Pride and Prejudice' fans? "

"I'm sorry but I don't see what is wrong with 'Darcy' and I have no idea what my name has to do with pride or prejudice. 'Lupa' is a much stranger name."

Was he serious? I mean come on. His last freaking name was Darcy. Oh well, I was too tired to deal with his jokes now. But he must be a really talented actor. It didn't seem like he was joking or lying. Maybe he wasn't. I didn't know where we were anyway. I would just go with it at least till I found out were I was.

"Yeah I know Lupa is a strange name my parents have a wolf thing. You don't have to call me miss by the way, cause no one does. And 'Pride and Prejudice' is the title of some book. One of the lead characters' name is 'mr Darcy'. Well if you would be so kind to give me 'permission' to call you William we can just forget it and get you home."

He suddenly looked pretty worn out too and he answered: "Yes, you may indeed" than he seemed to hesitate for a second before adding "Lupa." And I loved how he said my name.

"Where do you live anyway?"

He looked slightly puzzled but answered: "At Pemberly."He said closely followed by a yawn.

My mind screamed: 'What!"but I ignored it and decided to just see were the pad would lead. I couldn't really be at Pemberly could I?

* * *

Hey everyone.

I just noticed that I used the wrong name in my last version of this chapter. *blush*

Next up:How do they get to the Darcy home? And how will Lupa React to the realisation that William isn't the one who is acting out of place?

And please review even if its just a smiley face. And if there's anything you would like to see happening just tell me and I see what I can do.


	3. Chapter 3

H3

"Can you point the direction?"

He nodded and pointed a little to my left so at least that was a problem less to take care of.

How was I going to do this. There was no way he could walk properly so I supposed it would be best if I carried him. The problem wasn't that I couldn't carry him but how was I going to do it without raising too much suspicion? And then there was question how hard I could run without him noticing something was wrong and keeping him as comfortable as possible.

I decided to take him on my back like a backpack and run a good 17 km/h. That way I could focus on keeping him steady and he experience too much pain.

I was just about to tell him to get on my back and hold on when I looked upon his face and was reminded how tired he looked. Luckily I wore sneakers so I tied his hands together while explaining to him that I didn't want him to fall off my back.

First he looked like he was going to protest riding on my back but in the end he just cooperated and we were off.

"Wow," he said amazed but also a little dazed, "You're a fast runner."

"HHhmm." was my genius and educated reply.

If he only knew. I actually thought we were going excruciating slow as I wanted to get him home as fast as possible. I could easily run 90 km/h. I'm the slowest at home though. Mom and dad run about a 140 my dad can go faster in wolf form though. Then he runs as fast as the vampires who can run at least 200 km/h.

I felt him dozing off and I started humming a lullaby, The one Edward made me. (_Yiruma - If I could see you again. p.s. 'River flows in you' was first intended to become Bella's lullaby but later they let someone write something. a pity if you ask me.)_ And like that we continued running until my supernatural senses noticed signs of a house. We were a little too far to the left so I changed my direction. Another 5 minutes and I got at the edge of the forest. I stopped running and started walking at a normal slow page.

I looked up in amazement at all the stars I could see. At home there weren't much places left where you could see the stars this good.

I kept walking a good 5 minutes when two riders approached us.

"William?" the left one called out.

That woke my angel out of his haze.

"Father?" he responded.

The men stepped off their horses who were a little jumpy with me near.

While the other man kept hold of the uneasy horses the Williams father stepped forward.

"William, are you alright? What happened?"

"Fell off my horse, couldn't walk, Lupa helped." He mubled.

Seeing his father's puzzled face I decided to explain.

"I found him in the forest. He has some bruised ribs and probably a sprained ankle. He couldn't walk so I took him on my back."

"Thank you" His father lifted him off my back and put him on his horse while I took a few steps back from the horse.

Now William was save on the horse my own exhaustion came kicking in again and I found myself yawning.

"Would you please do me the honor of accepting our invitation to stay with us? You can ride with mr. Johns." I hesitated for a moment and then I accepted. I had no idea where I was; I was exhausted and despite having just met him fairly reluctant about parting with my dark-blue-eyed angel.

"I'm not riding on the horse though, I don't like them and they don't like me, I just walk."

He nodded. "We will go ahead. I will have someone waiting for you at the house. I trust you can find your way to our estate?"

I nodded and started walking which apparently was their sign to leave.

I continued walking instead of running to not wake suspicion.

When I arrived there was a woman waiting at the door, "Good evening I'm Mrs Darcy, we can't thank you enough for your help with our son, Our physician is currently with him." She said while leading through the house.

We reached some sort of sitting area. Normally I probably would be amazed or worried with their strange clothing, manners and estate but now I was too tired to care.

"Do sit down miss ..." I suddenly realised I hadn't even introduced myself.

"Oh, I'm sorry I'm Lupa."

"Don't worry dear. Do you want something to drink?"

"No thank you. I would just like to sleep I was invited to stay the night I believe?"

Her face seemed to soften. "Of course follow me." I followed her trough some halls and then into a bedchamber.

The exhaustion then fully claimed me. It had been quiet an eventful day. I didn't even pulled off the covers. I sank down on the bed and I was gone, dreaming about home, strange people and beautiful dark blue eyes.

Hey everyone. Hardly anyone is interested in this story so I don't think I'm going to continue. If anyone still wants me to. Just ask cause I did have some further stuff further worked out in some notebook somewhere but I'm not going to put time in something that isn't usefull so then I just continue it for my own reading inly instead of giving my time perfecting it.


End file.
